


Once every seven years

by Ren



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Blaine shows up late to his date with Kurt, this is how it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once every seven years

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 54 (every seven years) of the Maritombola @ [](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[**maridichallenge**](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).

Kurt parks his Navigator in front of the Lima Bean at ten past three and is more than a little surprised when he doesn't see Blaine's own car anywhere. He's been back at McKinley for a little over one week and it's the first time he's arrived before Blaine for their afternoon coffee. It's strange, because Dalton is much closer to the coffee shop, and Kurt checks his phone to see if Blaine texted him.

It's not like Blaine to be late, not even by a few minutes. Kurt is halfway through typing _'are we still on for coffee?'_ when he catches himself and deletes the message without sending it. He's not an expert at long distance relationships (or any kind of relationships, truth to be told) but this kind of clinginess can't be healthy.

He's only a little upset that he doesn't get to see his boyfriend yet, see the way his face lights up when Kurt walks in. Kurt is sure that's not clinginess: he can't help it, seeing Blaine has become just as necessary to his survival as eating, or sleeping, or color-coordinating his outfits.

Blaine arrives a few minutes later, as Kurt is about to order. "Hey," he says. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Good afternoon, Blaine," Kurt replies, not quite managing to hide a huge smile, because Blaine just made his day just by being here. He really, really needed to see Blaine, especially after all that drama with the school newspaper and the gossip.

There's no time to talk about that, though, because the baristas are nice but the queue is long and Kurt doesn't want to push his luck by making out with his boyfriend in front of half a dozen coffee-deprived Ohio citizens. They place their usual order, grab their mocha and latte and retreat to a table in the corner.

"I'm really, really sorry I'm late," Blaine says as soon as he sits down. "Say that you forgive me?"

Kurt grins, he can't help teasing him a bit. "I'm not sure I can," he says. "I've got very high standards, and you were late by at least twelve minutes and a half."

Blaine brings one hand to his chest. "I'll make up for it," he says and, okay, now he's definitely joking too. This is a whole new territory and Kurt is always worried that he'll make a fool of himself. Blaine has no such qualms. He flings out one hand dramatically. "I've never been late before," he declares. "I am sincerely repenting for my mistake!"

"Then you're forgiven," Kurt says. He takes a sip of his latte to hide his grin. "As long as you promise that you'll never be late again."

"Never ever?" Blaine asks, nudging Kurt's feet with his own.

"Well," Kurt says. "I suppose I could tolerate it, every once in a while. You're allowed to be late once every seven years."

"Then I swear that I'll be a paragon of punctuality for the next six years, three hundred and sixty-four days," Blaine promises.

(He breaks that promise after two years and a half, but Kurt doesn't care.)


End file.
